


Through The Eyes Of Dr. Hopperson

by Leroidatboi



Series: What Have They Done To You [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Insane surgeries, Insanity, been shot, but survived anyway cliche, crazy doctor, do not try at home!, graphic representation of insanity, medical tools, probably not survivable, the "slab"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leroidatboi/pseuds/Leroidatboi
Summary: A one-shot depicting in greater detail the events of Nick's stay at the Dr's less than lavish homemade lab as well as a much closer look through Dr. Hopperson's shattered reality.





	

A small rabbit in a white lab coat drifted through the conjoined rooms, cameras and speaker equipment in paw attaching them at odd angles and in strange places.  “While I’m not sure you can hear me; I have some things to get off my chest.”

The body on the table made no movements save for the raspy, machine assisted, breathing.  When no reply was heard, the rabbit continued to talk as he worked.  “You’d be number five there Mr. Fox, before you there were two bunnies; sisters actually… a ferret, and an otter.”  A wicked smile drew across his muzzle, “Thankfully only two of those four patients died, and one was trying to run away…  _ ludicrous  _ I tell you, she was perfectly safe here, would have been fine afterwards.”

When the last camera was finally affixed on the wall, he turned back to the slab at the room’s center.  “Now Mr. Fox, even if you can’t already hear me… this will hurt a  **_fucking_ ** lot, that I can guarantee.” as he drove his tools into the russet fox’s neck, rooting around for something; blood began to soak through the sheets on the table and into the pristine lab coat the rabbit was wearing.  The rabbit began to talk once more, again, seemingly to himself.  “If you’d be patient for just one more moment  _ officer _ , I’ll have your sight and speech restored to a point.  It’s feel strange at first, but don’t worry… I’ve practiced this three times before you, and It works.”  The rabbit continued to tool around in the back of the fox’s neck, as moments turned to minutes and then to hours a set of wires had been attached to the vital column attaching his brain to his body.

Dr. Hopperson took the one set of cords and began to splice them into another set that he had plugged into the broadcasting node he had already prepared.  “Wilde, Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, can you hear me? See me? If so, please say something”

His words were met with an immediate silence, no words came back through the speaker.  Instead the room was filled with a heavy static, but slowly it branched into the sound of a mammal breathing heavily. “Ahhh, good, it worked perfectly.  Now, I wan-” the rabbit tried to continue but was cut off by the sharp and piercing scream of the fox on the table, amplified by the surrounding speakers, it seemed to permeate the very air.  

Enraged that his new pet had decided to make a racket, he reached for the cords and split them at the splice; except he left the important one, the one that relayed to the cameras around the room.  He wanted the fox to watch as he worked, after all, how else would he know what was done.  It’s not like he’d get a bill in the mail afterwards anyways.

Nick was forced to watch, alienated from his own body, as the lunatic that called himself a doctor took a hacksaw to his mangled paws.  The phantom pain of watching his own limbs get sawed off was nearly too much, causing his blued vision to streak red and loose coherency from time to time.  But with no eyelids, nor and off switch, Nick could only watch from these different perspectives as his body changed; completely unable to do anything to either protect himself or to stop this madman from doing anything else he wanted.  It was hell, a deep dark pit that Nick had thought long gone.

\--  **Procedure One** \--

“Starting Surgery number one, stat; blood levels regular, body vitals regulated via life-support.  Beginning removal of ears.”

The scalpel raced lines through his fur, lines that lead to and then around each of his ears.   Working with the attached tendons and nerves, the rabbit began to slide the cartridge out and away from the skull, russet fur following a quick suit.  Nick watched in horror as he watched the rabbit produce a pair of steel triangles, roughly the same size and shape as his now long gone ears.  However, Nick’s attempts to vocalize the depth of his trauma fell to the void as he was wholly incapable of doing anything but to watch as the doctor moved confidently around the room.  Minutes stretched into hours as the metal ears were attached to his skull and tested.

Nick watched as the ears put up a flash of green before the doctor clapped his paws together near one of them only to have it snap back and turn away from his paws.  Nick could swear that in the darkness he could have felt his own move.  Whatever lay on that table was no longer him, it was a crude representation of what he had been.

With nothing but the ability to watch, Nick saw over the course of the three-hour surgery he got a front row seat to the expression on his own face, it was an alien feeling to watch his own face.  It was even worse when his tears ran dry, it made his stay outside of his body that much more unbearable, but when the pain in his eyes grew to be absolutely unbearable it quickly 

dissipated.  Leaving behind a sticky and wet feeling, it dripped down past his muzzle and onto the corner of his mouth before sliding the rest of the way down from his face.

The horrible realization hit him harder than a truckload of bricks. ‘ _ I’m crying blood… fucking blood! _ ’  The metallic taste followed him through into the inky blackness that surrounded the small picture that the cameras provided for him. 

\--  **Procedure Two** \--

It had been at least a day since the doctor had fucked up his ears, and now he had come back with his kit again ‘ _ God I hope he just kills me _ ’ Nick thought to himself.

“Setting IV and measuring out the lower jaw with attached teeth replacements.”  Turning back to the supine form on the table, he began to cut through the flesh and fur on his lower jaw.  Working it for nearly twenty minutes; twisting and slashing through veins and sinew, slowly but surely the shattered pale bone slipped from the fur and flesh followed by more and more of the shattered pieces.

Once the full lower section of jaw was removed the Doc came back with a grey looking replica of his old lower jaw.  “Now Mr. Wilde, please relax… this will hurt terrible, but only for a moment” before he pushed it into place, forcing the natural hinge to accept the machine made replacement.  An intense pressure crushed in on his maw, before it snapped in with a resounding pop.  Dr. James continued forth, taking up the sinewy tendons and stitching them to their respective places in the new jaw and wrapping the fur and flesh back around that.  A couple rows of stitches later, his mouth appeared to be completely as it was aside from the carbon colored blades that had taken the place of his teeth; each one gleaming in the bright medical lights.

Time seemed to be a non sequitur, seeming to either drone on forever or pass by in an instant, the doctor reappeared at his body’s bedside once more, this time lower on his body, the doctor was inspecting his feet.  “Final preparations for your last surgery, toe claw replacement.  Steel counterpart, single piece, same material as upper paws and attached claws.  Minor replacement, beginning disuse of life support.  Stat one, starting at 0100 hours.”  as he turned back to Nick’s nearly lifeless body with a maniacal grin on his face.  “Here we go!” as he slipped a scalpel along the length of the fox’s knuckles stretching from tip to bed of his claws before reaching back to his tool bench and taking forth a pair of pliers; using them to wrench each and every one of his claws free from his paws, blood soon stained the table and the rabbit’s paws a gleaming crimson.  

“Had these specially made for you there buddy, took an extra day or so… but I assure you, they’ll never let you down when you need em” Stated James as he began to lay them into the now exposed nail beds.  Next came the tendons, they were attached as swiftly as the ones in his jaw were. Shortly after the madman finished his work, he began to test the movement of the claws; making sure that they would fully extend and retract as easily.  While not as long as his originals were, these ones were by far much sharper and slid back with the sound of a sheathed knife.

\--  **Present** \--

With the complete absence of further intrusion into his body, the fox had finally fallen asleep.  The inky blackness that he now resided in was more of a pleasant and peaceful one rather than the constraining and strangling one that had held him before.  But again, like before, the doctor was closer than was normally comfortable; watching from the edge of the slab at the constant monitoring from the attached machines.  Kicking his legs back and forth underneath the edge of the heavy metal table as he twiddled his paws.  “Now, foxy, you better live through this.  My whole career is running on my continued success in this field.  Surely after they find that you are okay I’ll get a newer and better job… and  **_nobody_ ** will ever underestimate us ever again.”  he said, turning towards a nearby table with a single phone on a receiver.   


Once again, the doctor’s madness began to bleed through his calm demeanor.  “All of those insolent fools, always talking behind my back… saying that us bunnies are good for nothing! This’ll show them… sure it will!”  the obvious insecurity of the rabbit’s profession being the obvious drive for his continued madness. “I sure hope your friends at the ZPD are strong of will, you aren’t the first that I’ve tried to save… and getting to my lab isn’t going to be pretty, I just hope they keep what I’ve done for you in mind” picking up the phone and dialing nine-one-one. 

Before continuing in an extreme bout of mental sobriety, ‘I’m really not sure what will happen when you wake… will you be scared of me? Or will I fail to be scared of you…” quietly murmured Dr. Hopperson, the last vestiges of his sanity bleeding back away into that overwhelming madness that drove him to steal this officer, and to operate on him continuously for days, and finally to call the ZPD themselves and effectively turn himself in.  

Before his grim situation could do more harm, a warm and fuzzy voice soothed through the handheld. “Hello this is the ZPD, Clawhouser speaking, how may I help you?”

“H-Hi, I am a doctor” he responded, becoming unsure of himself as the final aspect of his grand vision came into perspective.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a part of the three part story from the beginning, unfortunately I couldn't feasibly find a way to place it into the previous story cohesively as it added a rather strange perspective from Hopperson's eyes. If you find anything you feel needs to be changed please leave a comment, and as before, if you find a grammar or spelling error please say something and I'll do my best to make all the corrections I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \-- Leroi --


End file.
